Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~
Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (モーニング娘。’14コンサートツアー春 ～エヴォリューション～) is Morning Musume '14's spring tour. It ran from March 15 through May 31, 2014. The DVD and Blu-Ray for this concert was originally set to be released on August 20, 2014, but was later changed to September 10, 2014. Setlist *Opening Act: Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Password is 0 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #''Opening VTR: Member Introductions'' #How Do You Like Japan? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #MC1 #Only you #Brainstorming #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Medley:'' #*Egao YES Nude #*Wakuteka Take a chance #*Kimagure Princess #*Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #*Naichau Kamo #*Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #MC2 #''Coupling Medley'' #Love Machine (Updated) #Help me!! (Updated) #One•Two•Three (Updated) #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa ENCORE #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #MC #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Coupling Medley ;Coupling Medley 1 *Tomo - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *Watashi no Dekkai Hana - 10th Generation *Aishuu Romantic - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki (Back Dancers: Hello Pro Kenshuusei) *Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Yamete yo! Sindbad - Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! ;Coupling Medley 2 *Tomo - Michishige, Fukumura, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta, Sayashi, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda *Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai - Sayashi, Oda *Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura, Ishida *Bouya - Michishige, Fukumura, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *Nani wa Tomo Are! - Ikuta, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo *Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru - Michishige, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! Featured Members *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi※ **16th Gen: Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Wada Sakurako **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka **20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru :※: After Yoshihashi was not able to participate between 17th and 24th May, she was replaced by Kaga Kaede. Trivia *Second 12th generation audition "Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!" was announced on the opening day.Tsunku. "「モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！」開催決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-03-15. *Kudo Haruka did not dance for the second half of the 4/6 performance at Okayama due to a twisted leg. For the following lives, she participated while sitting in a stool. **At the 5/3 day concert at Niigata, Kudo Haruka was cleared to dance again halfway through the concert, but sat down again at the night concert. **Kudo was dancing again at the next venue after this, at the Nakano Sun Plaza. *During the 4/29 live at Yamaguchi, Michishige Sayumi announced that she will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on the Autumn's concert last day. *Oda Sakura also lost her voice halfway through the 5/3 concert at Niigata, and various other members filled in for her for the rest of the day. *LoVendoЯ and Bitter&Sweet joined in at the tour final at Yamanashi on 5/31 as guests. *For promotion of the DVD and Blu-ray release on September 10, Club DAM Karaoke is adding the live performances from Morning Musume '14's Evolution concert to their Karaoke song list (Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe, Password is 0, What is LOVE?, LOVE Machine (Updated), Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated)). Concert Schedule *'Total:' 34 Shows Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;Daily DVD overall ranking ;Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: 4,762 Blu-ray ;Daily Blu-ray overall ranking Total Reported Sales: 4,162 Gallery tumblr_n2gng8pxpn1qiapv1o1_400.jpg|Poster Tumblr n81rk9ztJe1sl9t84o2 1280.jpg|Poster Tumblr n2lx6cJoOv1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Tumblr n2lx7bwvY41qiapv1o2 500.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki 052565407 okokm 122 438lo.jpg|Ikuta Erina Tumblr n2lx81DUgS1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|Sayashi Riho Tumblr n2hgzlYKeW1qiapv1o2 400.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Tumblr n2lx3cZskH1qiapv1o2 500.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Tumblr n2lx0tTjgD1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|Ishida Ayumi tumblr_n2yrzdR3fi1qiapv1o2_500.jpg|Sato Masaki tumblr_n3il293ycO1rr0svqo5_250.jpg|Kudo Haruka tumblr_n3il293ycO1rr0svqo6_400.jpg|Oda Sakura QCJepXE.jpg|Audition announcement AFAbpmY.jpg|Password is 0 prHecMK.jpg|Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe Ikuta Erina Ishida Ayumi-462102.jpg promoevolution.jpg|Promotion SAYU.jpg|Michishige Sayumi MIZU.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki ERINA.jpg|Ikuta Erina RIHOEVO.jpg|Sayashi Riho KANO.jpg|Suzuki Kanon HARURU.jpg|Iikubo Haruna AYU.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MA.jpg|Sato Masaki HARU.jpg|Kudo Haruka SAKU.jpg|Oda Sakura References External Links *Discography: **DVD: UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: UP-FRONT WORKS *Tour Dates (archived) Category:2014 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In